


The Lycanwing Princess: A How To Train Your Dragon Story

by Sawdust_15



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dreamworks, Love, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawdust_15/pseuds/Sawdust_15
Summary: After her kingdom is attacked, Graelynn, the Lycanwing Princess, flees to protect The most powerful thing in the world. The Dragon Stone.





	1. Lycanwing

I flew away. As fast as I could. And I didn't look back. I was angry and sad. I didn't want this. Who would?... 

Let me introduce myself, my name is Graelynn and I'm a Lycanwing or you could say a half dragon-half human morf. My father and mother are Lycanwings too, but I'm different from the rest. My parents are half Night Furys, so that should make me a half Night Fury, right? Not exactly.

My scales are white as snow but I look exactly like a Night Fury when I'm in my dragon form. I also have blue fire unlike my parents. My parents also have black hair and green eyes, I don't. I have white hair with deep blue eyes

In my dragon form they call me Luna, like the moon.

They say I'm a Light Fury, because of my white scales, and that I'm the only one in the world. Which is true. I've been almost everywhere and I haven't seen another dragon like me. 

I’m also a princess, princess of the Lycanwings. My father is the king. Our bloodline has been in ruling for many centuries. My great great grandfather held the Dragon Stone, whoever hold this stone will possess the power of 100 dragons.

Men knew of this power and wanted it for themselves. So a war broke out, a lost war that seemed to have never happened in history. In this war between man and Lycanwings the stone was lost. 

Or so they thought..

Many centuries had past and everything had fallen back into place. 

Lycanwings live underground, many live in my fathers kingdom. Crystonian. Why did we name our kingdom that? Because large and beautiful crystals are what makes up our home.

About when I was four, my mother had passed away. Years later my father remarried. I got along with my stepmother just fine, it was my stepsister who didn’t want anything to do with the kingdom. 

When I was of age, my father put me to training, he knew someday I would rule and I needed to know how to fight in order to be a proper queen. 

My stepsister, wanted to be crown queen but for her purposes only. My father knew of this and refused. 

Outraged, she left the kingdom with no sign of where she went but wrote a letter that she would return. 

And when she did, she didn’t come alone..

She brought armored and skilled fighting Lycanwings to take down Crystonian.

And.. she succeeded.

From what I know, I am the only survivor from my kingdom. And I escaped, using my power. 

Every Lycanwing has a special power, and mine is invisibility. 

I flew as long and fast as I could. I flew for days with no sleep, food and water. I began to get dizzy and began to loose consciousness. 

I knew I couldn’t flew anymore and I knew I was far from land. My vision became blurry, all I know is I was falling, and somehow I turned human and I was falling backwards. 

Before blacked out completely, I saw something plummeting towards me. Something black. 

Then when I blacked out, that’s when I heard it. It was almost like I heard it in a dream. 

A roar. 

A Night Fury roar.


	2. A princess?

I heard the crackling noise of fire and I opened my eyes slightly to see that I was inside some kind of house. The fire was in the middle of the room lighting the whole house. 

I was still weak but I could smell a dragon near me, I sat up and looked around. Nothing. 

I started to get up slowly and went for the door. 

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’

I stopped in my tracks. I knew it. I turned around and watched as a Night Fury crawled down from the top pillar closest to the ceiling. He was watching me.

Allow me to explain, Lycanwings and dragons can communicate through thoughts.

‘I know what you are, Lycanwing. And yes, I did save you, but don’t think for one second that I won’t hurt you if you try anything slick.’ 

I looked at the Night Fury, “My name is Graelynn, but you probably know me as Luna.” 

He looked at me in shock.

‘You’re the princess?’ His eyes went from slits to big and full. 

I nodded.

‘I’m sorry your majesty, I didn’t know it was you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Toothless, the alpha of dragons.’ 

“Alpha? Wait... You went against a bewilderbeast?” My eyes grew wide. 

He nodded. 

Before I could say anything else the door opened behind me. A handsome young man walked in. He had longish brown hair and bright green eyes. 

“Oh.. hello. Toothless you were suppose to let me know she was up, bud.” He looked that the dragon. 

They were friends? Humans and dragons can’t be friends. It’s not possible.

Toothless looked at him, ‘I got side tracked.’ 

Of course the human couldn’t understand him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, “You seem a bit rattled.” 

I looked at the small human with my mouth opened slightly, I looked back at Toothless with confusion. 

“Where am I?” I asked quietly. 

“You’re on the island of Berk, and if it wasn’t for me and my dragon, you wouldn’t be here right now.” He replied. 

“You’re dragon?” 

“Yes.” He looked confused, “Toothless is my dragon.” 

“No. A dragon can’t be owned by a human. We.. They have been at war with you for many centuries now. You must be controlling him.” It didn’t make any sense, why would a dragon be owned by a human. 

‘He’s my rider and he’s my friend, without him, I wouldn’t be able to fly.’ 

I looked back at Toothless as he showed me his tail. Half of his tail was missing and recreated by man. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me, that you don’t have a dragon? That you weren’t riding a dragon?” The human looked at me. “Then how in the gods did you get up at the height you were at?” 

I looked back at the human, I didn’t know what to say. Think Graelynn. Think.

“I was taken and dropped by a group of dragons. They were.. trying to take me to their queen.” 

He looked at me questionably but didn’t asked, “Okay. Well, my name is Hiccup, I’m the chief of the tribe. And from what it sounds like you aren’t to fond of dragons and our island is full of them.” 

Great, just great. Dragons and lycanwings don’t mix. But hopefully Toothless can help with that.

“My name is Graelynn and... I’m a princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did she say she’s a princess?. 
> 
> Guess we will find out in chapter three;)


	3. But what if..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elders don’t know what to think of this princess...

I waited outside as Hiccup was inside the main courtroom with his elders. His mother, was of course, one of them. 

I could hear their conversation. 

“How do we even know she’s a real princess? She won’t tell us what kingdom she’s from!” A man said. 

Which is true, I can’t tell them where I’m from. 

“We have to consider what she told Hiccup. Her kingdom was attacked and left for ruins, there isn’t any kingdom left. She needs protection and we need to protect her.” A woman said, I believe to be his mother. 

Which is true. Some of it. I can protect myself but I needed them to believe that so I can stay in the island. Only for a couple of weeks, at least. 

“As chief I want her to stay, I can teach her our ways and show her that dragons aren’t as bad as she made them out to be.” Hiccup said.

“You do realize what risk we will be taking if this was to happen?” A man said.

“I know what risk I’m taking.” Hiccup said strong. 

Then silence, for a minute no one said a word. 

“Very well, Hiccup. But you better keep a close eye on her and have the island patrolled.” The man said. 

Without another word, the doors opened from the courtroom and Hiccup came walking out. 

“You’re allowed to stay, but we can’t take any risks. We will have patrols around the island 24/7” Hiccup said.

“I understand,” I responded. 

“Now, let’s go meet some of my friends.” He said as he made way. 

We ended up on the far side of the island, where it looked like they build an arena. Hiccup and I walked down a slope into the arena and that’s where we saw a group of people, around our age, in the middle talking and waiting. 

“Hey guys, sorry but I won’t be training today something came up.” Hiccup said as he moved to the side to let everyone see me. 

They all had wide eyes towards me. 

“Uh, Where did she come from?” A long blonde said, honestly, I’m not to sure if its a he or a she. 

“Everyone, this is Graelynn, she’s new to the island so please make her feel at home.” Hiccup announced. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Graelynn, my name is Erit, son of Erit.” 

My heart dropped.

“Erit? The dragon hunter Erit?” I raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiccup. 

“I don’t hunt anymore, it was my fathers business and he dragged me into it.” Erit said. 

I heard of Erit, at least of his father, I didn’t know he had a son. His father killed many dragons and many Lycanwings. His father struck down and killed my mother. I’ve never told anyone that, and I never let it get to me, until now. 

I had to play it cool, “Well I’m glad you’re done and out of that.” 

But what Erit didn’t know, is that my father was the one who sent the dragons to kill his. 

He nodded. 

“My name is Tuffnut and this is my annoying sister Ruffnut.” It was the same person who made the first comment. And in fact, it’s a boy. 

“Hey! You know you’d be lost without me.” Ruffnut yelled at him. 

“My name is Fishlegs, I’m the bookworm of the group, I can tell you anything about a dragon just by looking at them.” He was very tall and kinda in the plus rage. 

I’ll definitely have to put the bookworm to the test.

“And I’m Snotlout, the most handsome and bravest of all of them.” Now let me tell you, Snotlout was not handsome in any way, shape, or form and I’m sure he wasn’t the bravest either. 

“It’s very nice to meet you all.” I said with a slight smile. 

I felt something coming up form behind me. I turned around to see a blonde, blue eyed girl. 

“I see you guys were going to start without me.” She said rudely. 

“Astrid! You’re back!” 

Everyone expect Hiccup and I ran towards her. 

They were all asking questions about her trip. 

“Who’s that?” I asked quietly to Hiccup. 

“That is Astrid, very brave and very blunt.” Hiccup said turning away. 

“I see you’re not to fond of her.” 

“She’s my ex girlfriend.” He said softly, “come on, I want to show you around.” 

I followed him out of the arena, I looked back to see Astrid looking at me but then looked back at the group of friends. 

Hiccup took me on a tour of the village. Everyone was very intrigued by my presence and I’m not just talking about the people. Every dragon looked at me but thankfully, Toothless was by my side the whole time. 

We stopped on top of a hill, Hiccup sat down and looked out at the ocean, the sun was setting which made for a gorgeous view. 

I sat down next to him as toothless sat behind us. I was very curious about Astrid but I didn’t want to say anything. 

“I use to come and sit here everyday at this exact time, when I was younger.” Hiccup said looking at the view. 

“I can see why. It’s very beautiful.” I said .

In the corner of my eye I could see Hiccup glimpsing at me. 

“Graelynn... I need to know more about you and where you’re from. The elders need more information.” Hiccup looked at me. 

“Hiccup I can’t do that. I just don’t know if I can trust you with that information yet.” I said softly. 

“What do you need in order to trust me?” 

I don’t know, I don’t know how to answer that. If I tell him everything right now, it could go two ways. 

A) he’ll kill me or B) the elders will kill me. 

“The elders can’t know anything else about me, if they did, they will kill me.” I said. 

“They won’t kill you, this is a new day and age. We ride dragons now. The elders are more than willing to compromise and listen.” He looked at me.

“But what if I told you that, where I’m from... Everything about the war between dragon and man was caused by us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y’all think so far??


End file.
